piel viva-La plaga
by Loveless2002
Summary: Un virus que mató a millones solo que ellos no se quedaron de esa manera. El mismo mundo pero diferentes reglas, MATAR o MORIR. La humanidad no siempre es de fiar en estos tiempos, si tu no los matas ellos lo harán. AU Resident Evil
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción: Tiempo.**

¿Has escuchado la expresión "Salvado por la campana"?  
Si tu respuesta es afirmativa creo que la campana te ha salvado en algunas ocasiones.

Bueno a mí me ha salvado en demasiadas ocasiones y la mayoría ha sido en la escuela, seré sincera yo no soy de los más listos de la escuela, soy de un aprendizaje algo distinto a la mayoría.

Pero muchos profesores me han enseñado sin utilizar necesariamente las palabras y muchos han dicho que aprendo **sobre la marcha** o algo así.

También sufro de otra cosa no puedo relacionarme "correctamente" (en lo que cabe la palabra) con personas de mi edad, imagínate alguien de 15 años no puede o no sabe relacionarse con otros seres humanos eso es gracioso.

Aunque esto no es necesariamente de lo que quería hablar, de lo quiero hablar es como inició este apocalipsis y como he llegado a crear este pequeño espacio para distintos sobrevivientes.

Iniciemos.

Técnicamente todo inició hace 4 años, en E.U.A, se había esparcido rumores de que un virus revivía a los muertos después ellos solo buscaban alimentarse de seres vivos. Después se "filtró" un vídeo de la ciudad donde se inició todo ese caos de los zombis o muertos vivientes como quieran llamar a esas cosas.

Después una empresa mintió acerca del vídeo llamándolo una broma muy elaborada y de mal gusto, nuestro gobierno creyó tal mentira y abrió nuevamente sus puertas a la corporación.

Habían pasado 6 meses después de esos rumores y todo parecía tranquilo hasta el virus llegó a nuestro país.

1:35 pm **Ubicación desconocida**

- _En 1940 a 1950 la población de México aumentó a 26 millones de habitantes-_

 _Mi profesor de tal vez de unos 30 o 35, no era muy bueno explicando acerca de la historia_ , _pero_ el _había faltado un semestre entero y la mayoría se esforzaba para entender y poder pasar el examen de preparatoria._

 _-Oye Caly, ¿A qué hora se acaba la clase?-_  
 _Ahora hablemos de este chico Aron él se podría decir que es casi igual de raro que yo digo casi porque él puede hablar con otros fácilmente y eso es genial a mi punto de vista._

- _2:20, ¿por porque?- en ese entonces mi cabeza ni estaba al cien por ciento y pregunte sin ningún interés._

 _\- Nada importante- respondió encogiendo los hombros._

 _4:50 pm_

 _\- la profesora, parecía medio ebria- Un chico que realmente no deseó recordar su nombre soltó ese comentario junto a una carcajada que lastimó mis oídos aunque que yo estaba lejos de el en mi interior deseaba que algo le cayera encima._

 _Y aunque no paso eso se convirtió en un muerto viviente muy rápido._

 _Los gritos no dejaban de escucharse todos eran los mismos ¡corran! ¡Corran!_

 _Alguien hasta este momento no se quién me tomó de los hombros y nos escondió en una camioneta._

 _-¿Calypso_?, Reacciona- _mi amigo me sacudió cuando en logro entrar a la camioneta._

 _-Bueno, alguien ¿sabe conducir?- pregunte algo titubeante y sin mirar a nadie._

 _5:00 pm ubicación desconocida_

 _-¡cuidado!, ¡cuidado!- Aron gritaba cuando por "accidente" le pase encima la camioneta a un muerto._

 _-Eso fue asombro-susurré más a mi persona que a otra._

 _Llevamos un rato conduciendo sin algún rumbo aparente y eso era estresante o eso lo era al menos para mí, necesitaba hacer otra cosa._

 _~si esto es un apocalipsis tendríamos que asaltar pequeñas tiendas ~_

 _-¿cómo?- un chico de apariencia delgada que no había hablado desde que entramos a la camioneta pregunto realmente confundido._

 _\- Las tiendas más grandes están saturadas y la mayoría podría llevar armas de fuego- Aron contesto en mi lugar, me percate que había pensado en voz alta algo que pasaba muy a menudo._

 _\- Bueno también tendríamos que conseguir armas o también crear armas caseras, lo que ocurra primero- agregué mientras los miraba con lo que creo que era algo de indiferencia._

 _\- ¿cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos?- por fin una chica que tampoco había hablado durante todo el viaje pregunto algo desesperada._

 _~ ¿Qué pasa con todos?, ¿Quien viaja con unos desconocidos sin preguntar algo importante?~_

 _-porque esto ya había ocurrido en otro lugar genio, y cómo los has visto no era una broma.- agregue algo enojada._

 _-Tengo nombre, calypso - mencionó la misma chica._

 _\- Que interesante - le contesté con tono enojado._

 _5:25 pm_

 _-no hay ninguna llamada- mencione a los 5 chicos que éramos en esa camioneta._

 _-no creo que haya alguna- contestó la molesta chica_

 _-Tiene que haber, la luz y esas cosas no se irán hasta dentro de un mes aproximadamente sin ningún mantenimiento humano- Aarón miró seriamente cuando todos revisaban sus celulares._

 _Aunque sabía que tenía que mantener mis emociones en orden no pude contenerme para llamar a mi familia, si mi madre no contestaba eso podría ser mala y buena señal, buena señal si no contestaba era que mi hermana lo tenía jugando y los zombis no habían llegado a nuestro pequeño pueblo que quedaba a unos 40-50 minutos de mi escuela, también si no lo hacía quería decir que ya nadie lo contestaría otra vez._

 _-Bueno la curiosidad mato al gato- solté mi comentario seguido por un suspiro_

 ** _Dos tonos, tres tonos y cuatro tonos._**

 _-¿hola?-era la voz de mi hermana menor, estaba molesta y contenta una combinación un tanto rara_

 _*¿Por qué tardó tanto en contestar?*_

 _-Brina, a la próxima que tardes en contestar te soltare un golpe-solté con un poco de hostilidad_

 _-está bien, ellos no han llegado- mencionó con su voz delicada_

 _-bien, por nada del mundo salgas a la calle-solté de una manera rápida_

 _-está bien creo, oye metí a tu perro a tu cuarto, no dejaba de rascar la puerta para entrar- era la excusa que siempre usaba cuando algo le asustaba_

 _-¿qué está pasando afuera?- mi voz tembló al oír un gruñido algo lejano._

 _-muchas personas están gritando y corrido detrás de todas, además...- la llamada se había cortado de un momento a otro._

*esto es inesperado*

Mi mente estaba en un choque total, al parecer mi cuerpo decidió varias cosas en ese momento. La primera fue detener el auto y vomitar todo lo que había ingerido ese día, segundo dar una vuelta violenta en una curva difícil y tercero subir por la banqueta y acelerar para llegar a mi hogar.

6:10 pm **Ubicación desconocida**

 _-¿saben hacer armas caseras?-Aron pregunto mientras tomaba algunas cosas de los cajones de mi hogar._

 _-no, creo que ustedes solo son así de raros-Alex un chico castaño que antes había preguntado sobre el saqueo, mencionó en un modo regante mirando a Aron._

 _-La puerta es grande Alexander, también recuerda que esta no es tu casa así que compórtate - Aron apenas lo había mirado pero fue suficiente para que Alex se callara._

 _\- Calypso, sabe hacerlas- mi hermana informó a Aron con una media sonrisa en su cara._

 _Aron solo devolvió la sonrisa y me aventó algunas pelotas de ping pong para hacer bombas de humo._

*la preferencia se nota*

-podríamos hacer algunas ballestas con los abate lenguas y los tornillos-Aunque sonara chistoso esos videos nos estaban ayudando en algo.

-Aron, deberíamos solo crear unas pistolas caseras e ir a la tienda militar que está a unos 15 minutos de aquí- Brisa la chica molesta de cabello güero como lo llamamos aquí refiriéndonos a los que tenía una cabello parecido al rubio y que también por desgracia sabía hacer armas caseras.

*Quiero contra decirte pero con un demonio tienes razón*

-Ella tiene razón ¿verdad caly?-mi hermana miraba con esperanza a Brisa y ella lo único que hizo fue darle una sonrisa.

* vete a la verga, tu no deberías ser la que manda*

-bien, iremos a la tienda militar, tengan los ojos abiertos y intenten no hacer ruido, además a Alex no le den arma- señale al nombrado aunque quería decirle a Aron que no le diera a Brisa pero eso se notaría algo personal.

Alex se levantó furioso del sillón de la sala e impactó su mando contra la mesa, el chico que había permanecido todo este tiempo callado hizo una mueca parecía odiar los sonidos fuertes.

Me salió un risa no era por Alex si no porque el chico callado era mi compañero Julio el que siempre me ayudaba con la asignatura de matemáticas.

-perdón, por no notarte Julio pero esto no me deja prestar atención del todo.- Julio soltó un risa casi igual a la mía mientras se levantaba y tomaba una arma casera y miraba a Alex

-Compórtate hay damas presentes, te cubro la espalda miedoso-dijo mientras empujaba al castaño.

8:30 pm

\- Tenemos todo lo necesario- Brisa mencionó mientras guardaba unos botes pequeños de gasolina y algunas cajas en la cajuela del auto.

-y ¿ahora qué?- Julio permanecía serio mientras observaba a un callejón oscuro algo cliché y algo raro comí en esas películas de terror.

No conteste, empecé hacer un en listado de lo que deberíamos hacer desde ahora y que no deberíamos de hacer.

-oye contesta...- Alex había sido interrumpido cuando una enorme cosa se montó encima de él y no era precisamente algo como un zombi.

Nadie de nosotros se había quedado a descubrirlo y si sonó algo cobarde pero siendo algo realista una de las reglas de los apocalipsis era no intentar ser el héroe, también creo que personas de poco fiar o molestas como Alex no vivían mucho o quién sabe.

-Bueno, creo que Alex no va a volver a hablar- mi hermana mencionó algo asustada

\- Así está mejor más comida para nosotros.- respondió Julio agitado

*et magis est melius* (Latin)

*es cosa parecía a un lagarto como los del video*


	2. Chapter 2

_¿No has tenido el sentimiento de que algo te observa?, bueno ese sentimiento no es nada cómodo y después de un rato te abre una paranoia terrible hasta sentir que cada parte de tu ser debe correr, a mi modo de verlo es normal después de todo es un apocalipsis, también creo que cualquier persona tendría esa la idea de que si no te mueves rápido algo va salir de las sombras y te comerá._

 _A todo caso creo que me desvié algo de la historia, para ponernos al corriente han pasado solo tres días desde que se comieron a Alex, ¿debo sentirme mal ante eso? ,creo que no ya que a veces me rio cuando lo recuerdo es que bueno no fue una bonita forma de morir. Ahora vamos viajando en lo que se podría decir que es una camioneta militar ya que la anterior camioneta no soporto que le pasaron encima a un par de zombis._

 _-_ ¿A todo esto?, ¿a dónde vamos?-esa pregunta nadie se la esperaba después de todo los niños solo te siguen sin preguntar ¿no?, al parecer mi pequeña hermana era la excepción de todos esos niños pequeños que solo te siguen.

*Mierda, ¿porque no contestan?*

 _-_ Niña, te seré sincera, no tengo ni la más puta idea-Brisa contestó con un aire divertido a mi parecer

*SIN PALABROTAS, por favor*

 _-_ Podríamos ir a Alaska- mi hermana mencionó jugando con la mano de Julio _._

 _*_ buena idea, espera un momento ¿Alaska? _*_

 _-_ ¿por qué?- Aron no parecido extrañado ante la idea.

 _-_ No lo sé, una corazonada- Brina se encogió de hombros sonriente

 _-_ Eso sería un suicido, digo pasar por el lugar donde empezó el virus.-después de pensarlo un rato comente mirando la carretera que extrañamente estaba muy vacía.

*¿Qué es esto una película de terror?*

-Tampoco tenemos a donde ir- Julio al parecer salió en defensa de mi hermana, pero si lo tengo que admitir no pude contradecir eso.

-Pero no creo que el suicidio sea la mejor opción- sí, no pude permanecer callada aunque tuviera un montón de razón.

Un horrible frenó detuvo nuestra pequeña charla o discusión, Brisa y Julio sujetaron el cuerpo de mi hermana la cual por algunas razones iba entre ellos dos, mientras que Aron y yo nos sujetamos mutuamente por los hombros.

-¿Que carajos ha sido eso Aron?- Brisa estaba de todo menos contenta mientras a un sujetaba parte del cuerpo de mi hermana.

-una cosa, saltó enfrente de nosotros-Aron estaba algo agitado se notaba en su rostro y en la respiración, y bueno sujetaba mi hombro de una forma un tanto dolorosa.

Para nuestra "buena" suerte efectivamente esa cosa que aunque quiera defenderla no era para nada agradable y estaba frente nuestro, siendo sinceros esa madre no era ni un maldito zombi.

-arranca, ¡ARRANCA!-mi voz cambio de un tono sorprendido a uno de enojo en su máximo esplendor

El auto iba a una velocidad rápida pero no lo suficiente para perder el control del automóvil, teniendo en cuenta que ahora nos perseguían tres esas cosas bueno cuatro si contamos al que mato julio con unas de las armas largas que poseíamos, la única "debilidad" que encontramos según nosotros era parte expuesta de su cabeza pero siendo sinceros no había balas de sobra.

*espero esto funcione, siempre está el plan B*

De una otra forma pude llegar a la parte trasera de la camioneta y abrir la pequeña compuerta de esta, sujeté uno de los contenedores de gasolina , sabía que este plan no podía ser cien por ciento seguro pero sabía que después de todo podría arrojar a alguno de nosotros, eso sí fue muy egoísta. Rodé el contenedor fuera de la camioneta hasta que acercara lo suficiente a esas cosas, rogué internamente que mi puntería no fallará y el plan funcionara como tenía que funcionar.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- podía jurar que la voz de Brisa se escuchaba lejana.

*Creo que yo soy la que debería vomitar*

El olor de los lizards (como los llamaré de ahora en adelante) quemados era horrible y causaban nauseas aunque estuviéramos a una distancia considerable. Empecé a reír descontroladamente y algunas lágrimas salían de mis ojos nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina en mi vida y mi cuerpo se sentía tan pesado

-Creo que ya se soltó un tornillo a Calypso-La voz de Julio también se escuchaba lejana, todas sus voces se escuchaban lejanas.

Tenía tanto sueño en ese preciso momento, pero hacer todo eso se sintió raramente satisfactorio, la adrenalina se había sentido tan bien, la camioneta se detuvo y como pude salí de ella y camine hacia los asientos delanteros me acomode en la parte del copiloto, respire hondamente y la camioneta volvió a moverse.

El sentimiento de ser observados volvió nuevamente pero este no era tan horrible como el anterior incluso era más tolerante.

-¿Entonces, Alaska?-Aron parecía intranquilo e incómodo

\- si, por qué no, solo se vive una vez-Mis ojos se fueron cerrando de un momento a otro.

 **9:00 pm ubicación desconocida**

-Un grupo grande no parece lo más seguro- Brisa había compartido la misma idea que yo, no era muy molesta ahora.

-¿por qué no?, podríamos descansar más, además habría más comida y armas-Julio no había parado de dar la idea de buscar más sobrevivientes y formar un grupo que sobrepasará más de 10 personas.

-Porque, podría haber escasez de comida como de armas, serían más espaldas por cuidar, tienes que ponerte a pensar que muchos ya no tendrán escrúpulos, todo mundo sabe que no habrá personas de fiar, locos por todas parte lo ¿entiendes?- mi voz había cambiado de tono tranquilo a uno demandante y fuerte.

-¿Tu desde cuando eres la que manda?- la voz de Julio también cambio pero no lo suficiente para intimidar a alguien.

-Desde el momento que me dejaron tomar ese volante-mi voz seguía con el mismo tono,-Además no vi que dieras ideas para mantenernos vivos- lo mire directamente a los ojos, Arón miró divertida la escena.

-Miren hay que calmarnos, lo pensaremos mejor mañana-Brisa intervino mientras tomaba un par de latas de comida y las repartía.

-Tengo sueño-Brina tallo sus ojos de una forma adorable a la vista de los demás

Brisa la tomó en brazos y se fue junto con Julio a la camioneta, sin ánimos de ofender por un momento pensé que parecía un perro faldero.

-el ultimo que llegue le toca hacer la primera guardia-Aron corrió a la camioneta mientras me empujaba de mi asiento improvisado.

\- Hijo de tu madre- me detuve abruptamente alguien nos miraba, pero ¿desde arriba?

*creo que no voy a dormir* *sean más discretos*


End file.
